Ma drogue, ma faiblesse
by missmalefoy159
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de tomber amoureux. Quand j'étais petit, je croyais que ça nous rendait surpuissant. Puis j'ai grandi, je l'ai rencontrée et j'ai compris que c'était tout le contraire. L'amour rend faible. Elle était ma faiblesse. Et moi j'étais un lâche.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, les personnages et l'univers, je ne fais que les utiliser.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un rapide OS Dean/Luna, écrit pendant une atelier d'écriture, qui consiste à écrire sur un thème en une heure, ici "Dépendance". Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de tomber amoureux. D'être vraiment amoureux je veux dire. Le cœur qui bat, les mains moites, les joues rouges, les bégayements, les papillons dans le ventre, tout quoi. Je voulais savoir si on était vraiment transporté par la personne dont on est amoureux, si notre amour nous pousse réellement à faire n'importe quoi. Je voulais savoir si ça se passait comme dans les comédies romantiques que regardaient ma mère quand j'étais petit. Vous savez, quand à la fin du film les deux héros tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après maintes péripéties, alors qu'on savait dès le départ qu'ils allaient finir ensemble.

Quand j'étais petit, j'attendais impatiemment ce coup de foudre qui ne pouvait qu'arriver. Mais j'étais jeune et naïf. Quand j'ai grandi, j'ai fini par comprendre que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et qu'elle ne faisait pas de cadeaux. L'amour ne rendait pas surpuissant, il rendait faible. Mais je ne l'ai compris que quand je l'ai rencontré.

Tout le monde disait qu'elle était étrange. On l'appelait Loufoca, on lui cachait ses affaires, on se moquait d'elle. Mais moi je voyais juste une fille un peu à part, un peu paumée, qui était juste victime de l'intolérance des autres. Elle me semblait tellement vraie, tellement réelle et haute en couleurs comparée aux autres filles superficielles de l'école. Quand elle souriait de son air absent, mon ventre se tordait bizarrement.

Mais je n'osais pas l'approcher. J'étais un Gryffondor et pourtant je redoutais d'aller lui parler. J'avais peur du regard des autres. Un peu. Mais j'avais surtout peur de me faire piéger par ses grands yeux bleus. J'avais l'étrange impression de la comprendre sans vraiment le faire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ce que je ressentais pour elle à cette époque.

Quand on s'est parlé pour la première fois, elle venait voir Harry pour lui dire bonjour, et elle m'a salué en même temps, d'un air un peu absent. La seconde fois, je suis allée la voir à la bibliothèque, et on a parlé plus longtemps. J'étais fasciné par elle et ses croyances qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. J'ai passé de plus en plus de temps avec elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'embrasse pour la première fois. C'était en avril de ma cinquième année, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Je me souviens encore du goût de ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes, de leur caresse presque aérienne. J'avais fermé les yeux, et j'avais presque senti mon cœur s'arrêter. Après ça, on s'est vu de plus en plus souvent. On se tenait par la main, souvent. On s'embrassait, parfois. Toujours avec douceur et tendresse, et j'avais à chaque fois le cœur qui battait plus vite en sa présence. J'étais persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'amour, enfin.

Puis les gens ont commencé à parler. Ils chuchotaient dans notre dos. Ils riaient de moi. Je le savais. J'étais mal à l'aise, mais je restais à ses côtés, car je me sentais bien avec elle. Plusieurs fois, elle m'a proposé de partir, calmement, les yeux un peu tristes. Et à chaque fois j'avais refusé. Jusqu'à ce jour où on m'avait volé la photo de mon père.

J'étais habitué à ce qu'on me dérobe mes affaires depuis que je la fréquentais. Mais cette photo était la seule que j'avais de mon père, et j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. A ce moment-là, j'ai pris peur. J'ai été lâche. Je suis un Gryffondor, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai été lâche. Je l'ai laissé. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me traite comme elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me vole ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, qu'on s'en prenne à ce père que je n'avais jamais connu mais qui était mort en héros. Quand je lui ai dit, elle a semblé comprendre. Elle a juste dit : « D'accord », et elle m'a laissé partir. J'ai vu sa peine, mais je ne suis pas resté. Je n'en avais pas la force. Et je l'admirais d'autant plus pour ce qu'elle endurait. Je me sentais affreusement coupable, mais je n'arrivais pas à revenir vers elle.

Quelques mois plus tard, je pensais encore à elle. A sa peau douce, à ses lèvres légères et tendres, à ses sourires rêveurs, à ses remarques incongrues. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché quelque chose de force, comme une partie de moi. Mais ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris.

Lorsque je suis sorti avec Ginny l'année suivante, je voulais l'oublier. J'étais persuadé que j'y arriverais. Mais Ginny et Luna étaient le jour et la nuit. Le soleil et la lune. Ginny était joyeuse, vive, animée, tout le contraire de Luna. Je l'appréciais, mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé sincèrement.

La première que l'on s'est embrassés devant elle, à la table des Gryffondor, et que j'ai senti son regard sur moi et la culpabilité m'envahir, je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris. Que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Qu'elle était comme une drogue pour moi, que j'étais dépendant de cette folie douce qui l'animait. Que je l'aimais comme un fou, et que le regard des autres après tout, on s'en fiche. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, du moment que l'on est tous les deux.

C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas été réellement malheureux lorsque Ginny m'a quitté pour sortir avec Harry peu de temps après. J'étais trop occupé à me demander comment me faire pardonner. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'avais fait une grosse erreur, et que j'aimerais tellement la réparer.

Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la sentir dans mes bras. Sentir sa tête contre mon cou, son nez contre ma clavicule, comme elle aimait se blottir contre moi parfois. L'odeur de ses cheveux fous, le contact aérien de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais je voulais tellement plus.

J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras sans que les autres nous jugent constamment. Sans avoir peur du regard d'autrui. Sans écouter leurs préjugés idiots. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'elle était comme ma drogue, que je dépendais d'elle au-delà de la raison, qu'elle m'était indispensable.

J'avais imaginé la scène des milliers de fois dans ma tête. Je m'imaginais sûr de moi, alors que j'aurais sûrement été bégayant et maladroit. Je l'imaginais me pardonner, me sourire, et me prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'elle aurait sûrement dit quelque chose de décalé qui n'aurait aucun rapport, comme d'habitude.

Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout ça. Parce que quand je pensais à notre avenir commun, je ne voyais que la guerre. Cette guerre qui nous pourrissait la vie, et qui était susceptible de me l'arracher. Et l'idée même en était insupportable. Ridicule, hein ? De ne pas vouloir connaître le bonheur car je craignais qu'on me le retire. Moi, un Gryffondor, beaucoup trop lâche pour prendre ce risque. Pourtant, dans les comédies romantiques Moldues, ç'avait toujours l'air évident et facile. Et bien ça ne l'est pas.

Alors je la regardais de loin. J'essayais d'endurcir mon cœur. Mais je ne pouvais contrôler mes sentiments. C'était impossible. J'ai essayé pourtant. J'ai essayé si fort. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner. J'étais comme un drogué en manque. Et je croisais son regard un peu triste, et je n'arrivais pas à vaincre cette soudaine lâcheté qui m'envahissait. Oui, je l'aimais, mais j'avais tellement peur d'avoir mal.

J'étais juste stupide. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard toutefois. A la fin de la bataille, quand je cherchais des yeux ses cheveux blonds, encore envahi par l'adrénaline, et que soudain, je l'ai vu étendue au sol, parmi une foule d'autre corps. Je me suis senti tomber dans un trou noir. Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti. Comme si tout devenait flou autour de moi, comme si j'étais tout engourdi, plongé dans un monde qui n'était plus que douleur.

Je me suis précipité vers elle. Je suis tombé à genoux. Je me souviens encore de son regard voilé de souffrance, de son souffle faible et saccadé, de sa peau si douce devenue froide, du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante de son ventre, de la vie qui s'échappait de son corps. Je me souviens de mes larmes, qui coulaient sans que je m'en rende compte, de ma main qui serrait désespérément la sienne, de mon corps tremblant.

J'ai voulu me lever pour aller chercher de l'aide. Je savais que jamais je ne supporterais de la perdre. Mais elle m'a attrapé faiblement le poignet, et je suis resté à ses côtés, perdu. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Juste que ma lâcheté m'avait fait perdre quelques mois de pur bonheur. Que je ne connaîtrais jamais le goût de sa peau, que je ne l'embrasserais plus jamais, que je ne pourrais plus la serrer contre moi et sentir ses cheveux me caresser le menton.

— C'est trop tard, m'avait-elle soufflé.

J'avais secoué la tête. Je ne voulais pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me quitter comme ça. Alors que je ne m'étais même pas fait pardonner mon incroyable et horrible erreur. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle avait levé la main et caressé faiblement ma joue.

— Je t'aime, avais-je murmuré dans un élan d'espoir. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

Je répétais ces mots tels une litanie. Elle avait juste eu un doux sourire. Et elle avait dit dans un dernier souffle :

— Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

— Ne me quitte pas, l'avais-je alors supplié.

Mais c'était trop tard. La vie s'était éteinte dans son regard. Elle avait encore un faible sourire, sa main tomba de ma joue. Je la rattrapais et la serrais entre mes doigts, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Que je ne reverrais plus jamais la lueur rêveuse de ses yeux, ni son sourire si doux qu'elle ne m'adressait qu'à moi.

Encore aujourd'hui je regrette ma lâcheté passée. Parfois, je me fais du mal en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais été plus courageux, si j'avais fait honneur à ma maison. Et quand mon cœur est trop douloureux, je peins. Des paysages sombres, la plupart du temps. Puis je me dis que ça ne fait que deux ans. Que je finirais par m'en remettre. Je me raccroche à cet espoir. Il le faut si je ne veux pas sombrer.

Parfois, je me fais l'impression d'être un drogué à qui on a brutalement arraché sa dose d'héroïne quotidienne, et qui ne peut pourtant plus s'en passer. Luna était ma drogue. Je dépendais cruellement d'elle. Depuis, je me suis promis de plus tomber amoureux. Car l'amour rend faible et misérable. Il rend dépendant d'une autre personne. Et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette perte qui marque encore mon âme au fer rouge.

Je repose mon pinceau. J'ai enfin achevé la toile que je travaille depuis de longs mois avec la plus grande application. Je l'ai peint, elle. Luna. Ses cheveux blonds, presque de la couleur de la lune. Ses grands yeux bleus un peu globuleux. Et ce sourire doux qu'elle avait en me regardant. Je me dis qu'il n'est pas parfait, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu avec moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre, au moins un petit peu.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


End file.
